1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an arrangement for securing a slide plate hold-down spring in the bed of a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to hold down a slide plate in the bed of a sewing machine with a spring which is affixed to the bed, and has side extending wings to engage the plate in grooves above the elevation of a seat in the bed for the slide. Such a hold-down spring has commonly been affixed to the bed with a screw and this has proved to be a reliable attaching means when the bed is a cast metal part. However, the use of a fiber glass bed is now preferable in many sewing machine models, and when the bed is constructed from such a plastic material the use of a screw to secure the slide plate hold-down spring to the bed is no longer satisfactory due to the ease with which threads in the bed may be damaged both during installation of the spring in the bed and thereafter.
It is a prime object of the present invention to provide an improved arrangement not requiring the use of screws for securing a slide plate hold-down spring in the bed of a sewing machine.
It is another object of the invention to provide a self-locking arrangement for a slide plate hold-down spring in the bed of a sewing machine, and to thereby define a fixed position for the spring in the bed without the need for fastners extending into the bed structure.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.